


Plot Twist

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: Raphael had never been in love, but he had never been opposed to it. He definitely didn't expect to ever be this close to it. He never thought it would end up like this, he thought it would be only one kiss.





	Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Plot Twist"-Marc E. Bassy ft. Hailee Steinfeld.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvdwkzhI5mQ

     Raphael had never been in love, but he was never opposed to it. He just never felt that way about anyone, and he was comfortable with that fact. He had Magnus in his life, and he had his clan to look after and govern, so Raphael never felt like he was missing out on anything. His life was full and had meaning, and it was a decent life that many people didn't have the privilege to have, so he was thankful and happy. It also helped him be even more secure of his asexuality. He didn't feel self conscious about it because he didn't feel anything was missing, at least for the past eighty years.

     Something shifted about a year ago. In the late 90s, media shifted to being more liberal and open with sexuality. Kisses among young teenagers were more prevalent as teenage dramas took off, and sex scenes were more the norm. Raphael didn't bother with television or movies often, he prefered classic literature. He could read the whole day away and be relaxed. 

     But as his clan grew with vampires who weren't as old as him, it was hard to avoid the new age. Teen Vogue and Cosmopolitan magazines were now scattered through his library, his clan members would watch the latest teen dramas in the theatre room. Raphael only went in there to have a sociable image and build bonds with his clan, but he thought a majority of the content was garbage.

     But one day, Raphael read one of those magazines out of intrigue. It was article after article about finding your soulmate, talking about first kisses and first times. Raphael shook it off and left it without another thought. That was, until, his clan was watching another one of their ridiculous programs and the girl, who was about sixteen or seventeen, admitted that she had never had her first kiss yet and was worried about her date with her crush.

     It started a conversation among his clan. They all began to discuss their first kisses and what it was like. Raphael was a little shocked to hear that they were all kissing at 12,13,14, and getting into more  _advanced_ acts at 15,16, and 17.  That definitely wasn't too heard of when he was in his youth, decades ago. They had all described it as a magical, exciting experience.

     "What about you, Raphael?" they asked. "What was your first kiss like?"

     Raphael wasn't sure why, but all of a sudden, he felt self conscious under this spotlight his clan had put him on. It was such a stupid and trivial thing. Why did they care about this instead of his ability to lead or command troops? Would they respect him less, as a leader, if he had admitted to never having kissed someone?

     "It was too long ago," Raphael lied, without giving any alternative much thought. His clanmates just nodded, and that was the end of that conversation, but the guilt lingered with Raphael. He didn't lie to his clan ever, and yet, he just did, about an irrelevant subject nonetheless. Raphael left the room immediately after that. He would head to his room and focus on his reading to help himself relax and take his mind off of the stupid pressure that he needed to kiss someone. That notion wasn't Raphael, it wasn't who he was for the past 80 years, and it wasn't who he would be tonight.

     At least he thought. His awkward and self-conscious stressing melted away when he heard a soft and sincere "Raphael?" He focused in front of him to see Simon standing there in their hallway. For years, Raphael hadn't assigned anybody the room that was across from his own so he could have this short, secluded hallway to himself. But when Simon wanted to move back into the Hotel DuMort, Raphael placed his room across from his. He said it was so he could look after Simon, per his promise to Clary, but he only made that promise to begin with because Simon grew on him.

     Raphael was always respected, always looked up to as a leader and as a boss, but that kept some individuals at a distance. He was a person of authority, not so quite a peer they could befriend, at least not completely. Simon never cared about Raphael's power. He had actually been quite stubborn and defiant, but that actually helped the two of them get closer. Raphael was always comfortable around Simon, and he wasn't comfortable around anyone ever.

     "What are you up to?" Raphael asked, trying to distract himself from his negative thoughts.

     "I was looking for you," Simon said. Raphael was intrigued at what Simon could need from him at this hour. Things were at peace, there wasn't much delegation work to do with other factions or with the Clave.

     "What for?" Raphael asked.

     "I....just wanted to spend time with you. I was bored and wanted to watch a movie and I thought you'd want to join me. Well, I don't know if I  _thought_ you'd want to join me, but I want you to join me."

     His answer unnerved Raphael for some reason. Everyone would tense up when Raphael was in a room to be polite, but also be on guard and not appear foolish or lazy to their boss. 

     "Why?" Raphael asked, stunned at the notion.

     Simon chuckled. "Because I like your company, Raphael. You're a good friend. Why? What's wrong?" Simon asked.

     "Nothing's wrong," Raphael replied. 

     "Yes, there is, I can see it on your face," Simon insisted.

     "This is just my face," Raphael argued.

     "No, no it isn't." Simon said. "Your face, albeit concrete and expressionless, is usually more relaxed with undertones of confidence. You're definitely upset with something right now. Whatever it is, you can explain it to me."

     Raphael felt vulnerable, for the first time in years. Here was a man that cared for Raphael, and knew him well enough to read his expressions. A man who would seek him out and invite him to hang out just because he liked having Raphael in his company, and was requesting it. And Raphael felt so relaxed and so at ease around Simon, that the idea of hanging out on a couch with him, and telling him all of his insecurities he'd been experiencing recently. Maybe Simon could make sense of it. 

     Now that was an intriguing thought in and of itself-Simon helping out with his situation. If Raphael could kiss Simon, just once, he'd have his first kiss, and he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. It made sense, Simon is the only person on the planet Raphael could be comfortable enough to share a first kiss with. He didn't have any interest or connection with a stranger, and it would be weird to experience with Magnus. 

     It would just be one kiss. One measly kiss so Raphael could comprehend the experience for knowledge. He could mentally record the phenomena for learning, and it was not about him wanting to know what Simon's lips tasted like. The more he looked at Simon's pink mouth, the more he wanted, no, the more motivated he was for this completely scientific discovery.

     "Raphael, what is it? You can trust me with  _anything_ ," Simon insisted.

     Anything? That was his cue to go. Raphael took a deep breath and got his motivation. He gracefully glided towards Simon, removing the distance between them, cupping Simon's face, and bringing their mouths together. Their was a rush within Raphael, reminding him of when his heart used to accelerate as a boy. He remembered the feeling from his little sister's quinceanera, and an occasional Christmas. It was warm and exciting. Raphael liked it.

     And Raphael was also surprised to see that Simon was kissing back. Not only that, but Simon wrapped his arms around Raphael and held him close. It was all happening so fast. Raphael didn't imagine doing this five minutes ago, let alone predict that Simon would respond so positively.

     Raphael broke apart their kiss, and looked at Simon's eyes and his smile, both glowing and radiating happiness. "Plot twist," Simon joked. Simon was too positive and casual after that kiss, which was very nerve wracking and monumental to Raphael. Simon's sheer bliss and satisfaction with the event that just occured scared Raphael. . "I have to go," he nervously said. 

     Raphael tried to step away before Simon exclaimed "Wait!", grabbing his hand, preventing the vampire from bolting away. Actually, that was a lie. Raphael was stronger and faster. If he wanted to break out of Simon's grip, he would. Simon wasn't holding onto him tight, like a prisoner. It was just their hands together. And Raphael kept his there.

     "What was that? You're going to give me the best kiss of my life and then leave?" Simon asked. There was a little bit of pain in his voice. Raphael wasn't so sure why. He didn't seem angry the kiss happened, Simon seemed to be  _very_ into it. And best kiss? Raphael felt a little flattered that he was so good on his first attempt, and the kiss was a positive impact on him, but how did it affect Simon?

     Raphael turned around to face Simon. "Well, I was feeling sort of.....off recently because I was an 80 year old who had never had their first kiss, and now I have, and it was a......pretty positive experience, so......." he was at a loss for words. "Thank you, Simon. I appreciate it."

     Raphael tried to step towards his room again when Simon ordered "Stop!" Raphael turned around again, and Simon had stepped closer to Raphael. "All you wanted was one kiss?"

     "Yup," Raphael said plainly, uncomfortable and embarrassed at this conversation.

     "Just one?" Simon inquired. 

     Raphael wasn't sure how to respond to that question. It was a great kiss, but right now he was still processing it. It was too soon to determine if he'd ever want a second one in his life.

     "Why me?" Simon asked.

     Simon can't just switch questions on him that fast. Raphael wasn't sure what to say, about anything. He was speechless and at a loss for words. And where did he even start to begin with Simon? That he appreciated that Simon always listened to him intently, never breaking eye contact with his big, soft brown eyes? That he always made Raphael feel less alone in his own clan because Simon treated him as a person instead of a boss? Should he include that he was always amazed and proud of Simon for always living his values, and doing what was right, even when it was dangerous because Simon is the most selfless man he'd ever met? How does Raphael summarize all of that up?

     "Because I think I like you, Simon," Raphael said. "You're the only person I would want that experience with. And now I have experienced it, and now I feel comfortable with my-"

     Simon interrupted Raphael by returning the favor. He had his hands on Raphael's arms, and he had guided the two of them together to reunite their lips. Their second kiss was just as fulfilling as their first, but it felt so new and refreshing. It was like a first kiss all over again, like a readaptation of one of his favorite books. Familiar, yet exhilarating to be discovering the unknown. 

     Simon pulled away, still holding Raphael, looking deep into his eyes. "I like you too, Raphael."

     Raphael felt weak in his arms. He never thought his one kiss would end up like this. Raphael was careful, he liked to have everything planned in detail. He wasn't good at being spontaneous. And this went against everything he had thought he knew for the past 80 years. "I don't know what to do about this," Raphael confessed.

     "I say we take a chance, and go for it." Simon said. "We can discover what this is together. You came into my world for a reason, and I would chase you around the globe to see where that goes."

     Raphael laughed. Simon's smile had a way of melting away his fears. "Okay," Raphael said, as he kissed Simon for the third time. He would count their kisses every time they shared one, and on their one hundredth kiss, Raphael said "I love you". He never saw this coming in his lifetime, but it went far deeper than he imagined, and he was alright with that. He might even change his last name soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other Saphael fics if you liked this one!


End file.
